Luces en la niebla
by Avery Z Ackerman
Summary: La muerte de Goku a manos de Cell provoca que Gohan toque fondo en la tristeza, creyéndose el único culpable. Esto hará que descubra un buen corazón incluso en el ser más frío del planeta Tierra, además de iniciar una nueva etapa como una persona normal en la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja.
1. Capítulo 1: Culpa

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 1: Culpa.**

La noche. Ese bello momento en el que muchas personas aprovechan para viajar a lugares mágicos a través de los sueños, pero horribles para aquellos que sienten que algo no va bien en sus vidas.

Un joven de 11 años estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos observando el techo. La quietud de su cuerpo transmitía una calma absoluta a cualquiera que lo viera, pero ese era su reflejo al mundo externo. Su interior era un completo infierno lleno de inestabilidad emocional.

Hacía menos de una semana que Goku se había marchado al más allá. Una semana horrible. Las imágenes de la llegada a casa después de la batalla con Cell aparecieron en su mente una vez más.

 **Flashback.**

 _-¡Oh, Gohan, por fin has vuelto! – dijo Chichi emocionada al ver a su hijo entrar a su hogar con su uniforme de pelea parcialmente destrozado, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo. - ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!_

 _-Sí, mamá, estoy bien, Dende me curó en el Palacio. – contestó Gohan con una sonrisa triste._

 _-Ahora que ha terminado todo esto podrás ponerte a estudiar, y espero que el vago de tu padre también haga… - comenzó a decir Chichi mirando por encima del hombro de Gohan - … Por cierto, ¿dónde está?_

 _-Verás, mamá…_

…

 _-No puede ser… Goku está muerto… - dijo Chichi en estado de shock mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y sus mejillas comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas._

 _-Mamá, lo siento mucho… Fue mi culpa…_

 _-Goku… - susurró la mujer mientras lloraba sin compasión en el suelo._

 _El amor de su vida había desaparecido._

 **Fin de Flashback.**

La noticia que le tuvo que dar a su madre sería uno de los peores momentos de toda su vida. Cada vez que iba a acostarse podía escuchar como su madre lloraba en su cama. Cada noche, el chico tenía que dormirse con los llantos de su madre al otro lado de la pared.

-Yo tengo la culpa… Y lo peor es que… mi hermano crecerá sin un padre…

 **Flashback.**

 _-¿Cómo has podido marcharte en este momento, Goku? – decía Chichi mirando al cielo. – Ahora que viene un segundo hijo en camino…_

 _El rostro de Gohan palideció al escuchar aquello. Su padre había muerto justo cuando su madre estaba engendrando a otro hijo dentro de ella. Nuevamente, otra carga cayó sobre su espalda aumentando más y más la culpabilidad sobre la muerte de su padre._

 _-Mamá, yo…_

 _-No, no me vuelvas a decir que tuviste la culpa. Escúchame Gohan, lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, fue decisión suya._

 **Fin de Flashback.**

-A pesar de ello, sé que ella me culpa en parte sobre su muerte, y nunca podré compensarle por ello. No merezco ni su compasión ni su amor. Solo he sido la persona que ha acabado con su felicidad. No merezco estar en este mundo…

Las palabras de Gohan a sí mismo era cada más pesimistas. Todo había pasado muy rápidamente de un "debería haberlo matado cuando tuve ocasión" a un "no merezco vivir". Y eso preocupaba a su madre y a su abuelo.

Muchas otras personas se encontraban preocupadas por Gohan, no lo habían escuchado directamente, pero la inestabilidad que mostraba su ki mostraba su extremo nivel emocional. Su energía subía abrumadoramente y se eliminaba a niveles mínimos continuamente.

-¿Por qué, papá? – decía Gohan mientras sus lágrimas fluían por su rostro como un río caudaloso-. ¿Por qué te marchaste? No, quiero seguir aquí, quiero irme con él.

Con todo su cuerpo abatido y psicológicamente destrozado, Gohan se levantó de la cama, abrió la ventana de su cuarto. Saltó fuera y la cerró con completo cuidado para no despertar a su madre.

Se elevó en el cielo nocturno de las montañas Paoz, solamente iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Cerró los ojos mientras el viento le golpeaba la cara. No quería seguir viviendo, ¿cuál sería la manera más fácil de irse al más allá? Su parte de guerrero respondió por el inconscientemente. Estaba claro, peleando.

-¿Quién sería capaz de luchar conmigo hasta llegar a matarme?

Un nombre apareció fugazmente en la mente del chico. Y en ese momento supo, que por fin podría terminar con su tormento. Por fin podría limpiar todos sus pecados, siguiendo el mismo destino que su padre.

Gohan elevó su ki dirigiéndose rumbo a West City, más concretamente, a la Capsule Corporation. El viaje fue rápido, extremadamente rápido, las ansias de poder encontrar la paz después de tanta pesadilla le hacían aumentar más y más su energía, alcanzando una aceleración cercana a la del sonido en el agua.

No tardó más de unos minutos en llegar al patio de la Capsule Corporation. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, provocar al príncipe de los saiyans.

-¡Eh! ¡Maldito! ¡Sí, sal de ahí, Vegeta! ¡Voy a exterminarte como mereces! – gritó con ira.

Dentro de la Corporación, un matrimonio que dormía plácidamente se despertó con los gritos que el hijo de Goku estaba soltando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Bulma sobresaltada.

-El hijo de Kakarotto. – respondió el príncipe con una voz ronca.

-¿Gohan? ¿Qué quiere a estas horas? ¿Qué está diciendo?

-Este maldito mocoso… - decía Vegeta mientras salía de la cama y comenzaba a ponerme su uniforme.

-¡Sal de ahí, cobarde! ¡No eres más que una rata cobarde! ¡Un payaso! – gritaba Gohan desde fuera.

-¡¿Pero que está diciendo ese maldito insecto?! – exclamó Vegeta muy irritado por las insolencias gritadas por Gohan. - ¡Se va a enterar!

El príncipe de los saiyans saltó desde la ventana de su habitación cayendo frente a Gohan. Entre la ira y la humillación, Vegeta analizó al hijo de Goku, las marchas de lágrimas estaban plasmadas en su cara, los ojos rojos y su ki completamente demacrado y debilitado. En ese momento, lo entendió todo.

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas? – preguntó intentando calmarse.

-Quiero pelear contigo, voy a vencerte y a librar al planeta Tierra de tu amenaza – dijo Gohan intentando seguir picando al príncipe.

-¿Quieres morir, gusano? – preguntó tranquilamente Vegeta.

-Inténtalo si puedes, siempre has estado a mi sombra y a la de mi padre.

Eso ya era el colmo, no iba a permitir que ese crío, por muy sensible que se encontrara, se atreviera a humillarlo de tal forma, a él, al príncipe de los saiyans. Eso era una deshonra hacia su persona.

-Tú lo has querido, sabandija. – dijo Vegeta mientras le lanzaba sobre el chico.

Gohan sonrió cuando por fin vio a Vegeta lanzándose sobre él. No opuso resistencia, simplemente dejó que el puñetazo golpeara con fuerza en su rostro haciendo que cayera para fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¿Ese es el combate que estás buscando? – preguntó sarcástico Vegeta. – Menuda decepción, lárgate y no hagas que pierda el tiempo.

El príncipe se dio la vuelta dejando a Gohan en el suelo, dispuesto a volver a la cama, pero una fuerte ráfaga de ki le golpeó en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo malherido.

-Por la espalda, cobarde…

El príncipe se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al chico, pero cuando se dio cuenta este le estaba golpeando en la boca del estómago haciendo que cayera de rodillas a los pies de Gohan.

-¡Te arrepentirás…! – gritó Vegeta transformándose en Super Saiyan y comenzando a golpear a Gohan repetidamente en su rostro y cuerpo. - ¡Vas a aprender a respetar a los adultos!

La paliza estaba siendo brutal, Gohan encajaba todos y cada uno de los golpes que Vegeta le lanzaba, uno tras otro iba notando como su cuerpo iba perdiendo energía y sus músculos se sentían más y más adoloridos.

-¡Ahora, no vuelvas a molestarme con tus payasadas! – gritó el príncipe saiyan lanzando una onda de energía en el pecho de Gohan haciendo que cayera de bruces mientras todo su cuerpo expulsaba humo.

Vegeta lo miró con una mezcla de ira y repugnancia. Se dirigió a él, colocándose justo a su lado.

-Venga… Remátame… - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa observando por uno de sus ojos al guerrero, mientras la sangre brotaba de sus heridas.

-Me das pena. Que un guerrero de tu talla, se deje vencer de esta manera, venir a buscar la muerte por sentirse culpable de algo de lo que no tiene culpa. Me das pena.

-No tengo culpa… La misma oración tantas veces repetidas… Dejad de mentirme… - decía difícilmente el joven.

-Kakarotto no volvió porque no quiso. Le dimos la opción con las esferas de dragón, pero él decidió quedarse en el otro mundo. Es un egoísta, incapaz de ver más allá de su felicidad, solo le importa él mismo, entrenar y entrenar, ¿y tú qué? ¿Dónde estáis tu madre y tú para él? ¿No te das cuenta? No le importas, no sientas culpa por un hombre que ha decidido abandonarte antes que cumplir con sus obligaciones de padre.

-Mi padre sí me quiere…

-Si lo hace, sería de una manera bastante especial, imposible de ser detectada por una persona normal. Asúmelo, Gohan, era un imbécil. ¿Cuántas veces has estado solo? Un año muerto, otro año perdido en el espacio, y tres años entrenando sin parar. ¿Te ha dedicado el tiempo que mereces? Permíteme dudarlo. Ahora, chico, vuelve a casa, sigue con tu vida como has hecho hasta ahora, sin él. Y vuelve a ser feliz, cría al bebé que viene en camino y sé el mejor hermano que puedas, para que ese niño nunca eche de menos un padre.

Y con esas palabras y una semilla del ermitaño, Vegeta se marchó de nuevo a su casa, dejando a un Gohan pensativo pero con una visión diferente de la realidad.

-Sé que me querías a mí y a mamá, pero en el fondo, Vegeta tiene razón, si quieres quedarte en el más allá, es tu decisión, espero que seas feliz, nos veremos cuando me llegue la hora. Yo seguiré siendo feliz, te lo prometo.

 **Fin del primer capítulo.**

 _¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo fanfic que siempre he querido escribir, un fanfic en el que Vegeta sea la figura paternal que Gohan necesita tras la muerte de Goku. Debo darle parte de los créditos a "Kawaii destruction" ya que la idea general de este primer capítulo está muy basada en su obra "Atrapado en mí". Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Hasta la próxima._


	2. Capítulo 2: Cambios

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 2: Cambios.**

El Sol comenzaba a dejarse ver en el firmamento cuando Gohan decidió volver a casa. Había pasado la noche, en un claro de un bosque cercano a West City, meditando para asimilar bien en su mente el mensaje que Vegeta le había dado esa noche.

-Tiene razón, debo ser feliz, puede que incluso así sea mejor – se dijo Gohan abriendo los ojos tras horas de meditación-. Ahora debo volver a casa.

El joven inició el vuelo rumbo a su hogar en las Montañas Paoz. El Sol lo cegaba en el camino de vuelta a medida que iba dejándose ver más y más en el horizonte. Cuando Gohan por fin tomó tierra en la entrada de su casa, el cielo había pasado del tono rojizo del amanecer, a un azul claro. Caminó hacía la entrada de su casa pensando la excusa que le pondría a su madre del por qué había abandonado la cama a mitad de la noche, pero parecía que no iba a hacer falta pensar nada.

Lo primero que vio el joven al entrar en su hogar, fue una figura alta, de entorno a dos metros de alto que se encontraba sentada a la mesa. El ser al notar su presencia le lanzó una mirada muy severa que le hizo temblar hasta lo más profundo de su espíritu.

-Señor Piccolo, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó Gohan sorprendido y nervioso.

-He venido a hablar con tu madre. Esto no puede seguir así, no sois los únicos que sufrís, yo también sufro con vuestra situación – dijo su maestro levantándose de la silla-. Lo que has intentado esta noche, ha sido una verdadera estupidez que muestra inmadurez y cobardía. No hagas que tenga que volver a sentir que te perdía, Gohan, y mucho menos de un modo tan poco digno.

-Yo… Yo lo siento… - respondió un Gohan cabizbajo, parecía que Piccolo estaba al tanto de todo.

-¡Gohan! ¡Oh, hijo estás bien! ¡Pensé que te iba a perder a ti también! – gritó su madre corriendo hacia su hijo cuando irrumpió de nuevo en la sala de estar-. ¡Eres un estúpido, Gohan! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!

-Lo siento, mamá, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo – dijo Gohan aún más triste.

-Gohan, a partir de ahora vamos a vivir felices, ¿vale? Lo de tu padre no ha sido más que un bache en el camino, no hay que preocuparse, todo volverá a su cauce. Además, ¿cuántas sorpresas hemos tenido a lo largo de toda nuestra vida? Estoy segura de que de un momento a otro Goku volverá. Piccolo ha venido esta mañana a contarme lo que ha pasado esta noche y a comentarme acerca de una muy buena idea para que puedas vivir una vida más normal.

-¿Una vida más normal? ¿Una buena idea? – preguntó el Saiyan mirando a su maestro.

-¡Sí, te voy a inscribir en la Preparatorio Estrella Naranaja! – exclamó alegre la mujer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En la Preparatoria?! ¡¿Con niños de mi edad?! – preguntó en shock el joven, nunca había tratado con jóvenes de su misma edad, era algo completamente nuevo para él.

-Exacto, así harás amigos y mejorarás tus estudios. Todo perfecto – dijo Chichi.

-¿Y esto ha sido idea suya? – preguntó Gohan a Piccolo.

-Es la única idea que he tenido, porque dudo mucho que tu madre permitiera que te tuviera todo el día entrenando. – comentó el namekusei.

-Por supuesto que no lo hubiera permitido, así está muy bien. Gracias, Piccolo.

-En ese caso, creo que ya puedo marcharme. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento, Gohan.

El maestro se marchó emprendiendo el vuelo de vuelta al templo de Kamisama mientras que Gohan le tocaba hacer frente a todo el lío relacionado con la Preparatoria.

-Ahora, ve a Satan City a pedir información acerca de la Preparatoria. Con suerte, podrás entrar en el primer año de la secundaria, ha pasado poco tiempo de su inicio. Ponte una camisa y unos pantalones negros y ve. No dudes en apuntarte hoy mismo si es posible – ordenó su madre.

Y así es como nuestro joven guerrero pasó de estar al borde de ir al Otro Mundo a ir a pedir información para ser un estudiante de secundaria. ¡Las vueltas que daba la vida! ¿Y por qué a él? Es feliz con sus libros en su casa sin problemas con nadie, estudiando por su cuenta. Ahora, además de tener que trasladarse a diario a Satan City, tendría que tener que relacionarse con gente. ¿Qué sabía el de relaciones? ¡Sus únicos amigos le sacaban más de 20 años! Aunque el señor Piccolo solo tenga cuatro años más que él, es un adulto en realidad.

Tardó cerca de media hora en llegar a la dichosa ciudad, y más de 10 minutos en localizar el colegio, ¡cómo si fuera tan fácil orientarse en una ciudad que no es la suya! El joven aterrizó a la entrada del colegio y miró las enormes palabras que ponía en el edificio.

-"Preparatoria Estrella Naranja". Así que esto es un colegio de secundaria y bachillerato que prepara a los alumnos para la universidad… - dijo Gohan a sí mismo mientras accedía a las instalaciones.

Caminó por los pasillos en dirección a secretaría para pedir la información que su madre le había exigido. Pasó por delante de varias clases donde muchos chicos y chicas miraban hacia la puerta curiosos al verlo pasar. Entre el murmullo que se generaba en las clases, Gohan pudo escuchar "¿Quién es ese?","¿Será nuevo?","Míralo, ¡qué guapo!", y otros comentarios más. Este último hizo que Gohan se sonrojara enormemente, ¿la gente de la ciudad no tenía pelos en la lengua?

-Hola, jovencito, ¿qué deseas? – le preguntó amablemente una señora mayor detrás del mostrador de información de secretaría.

-Buenos días, señorita, mi nombre es Gohan, Son Gohan y he venido para solicitar información para el acceso a la Preparatoria. – dijo Gohan educadamente.

-La Preparatoria Estrella Naranja tiene 6 cursos académicos. Cuatro de secundaria y dos de bachillerato. Pero lo siento mucho, muchacho. Los exámenes de acceso a la Preparatoria son en una hora y no habrá más hasta el curso que viene… A menos que quieras presentarte a ellos directamente… Pero dudo que sea buena idea…

-No se preocupe, me presentaré. Y acerca del precio, ¿cuánto cuesta el año académico?

-Pues… - la señora no salía de su sorpresa con la decisión de Gohan a presentarse completamente a pelo a los exámenes – Si consigues sacar en los exámenes de acceso matrícula de honor, la enseñanza te sale gratuita, si no… serían 1000 zenis anuales.

-Gracias por la información, señorita. ¿Dónde serían los exámenes? – preguntó Gohan.

-Por allí – señaló la mujer hacía el pasillo adjunto.

Gohan caminó hacia el lugar, no había absolutamente nadie esperando, sería el primero y el último en presentarse.

…

La hora pasó lentamente mientras que un Gohan paciente intentaba entretenerse con los libros que había encontrado junto a los sillones de espera.

-¡Vaya! ¡Usted debe ser Gohan! ¡Un placer! ¡La señorita Korisawa me ha informado de su espontaneidad para presentarse a los exámenes de acceso! – dijo un señor mayor sacando a Gohan de su ensimismamiento en los libros - ¡Permítame presentarme! Soy el profesor Toyotaro, director de la Preparatoria.

-Oh, es un placer, señor Toyotaro – le saludó Gohan con un apretón de manos.

-Si gustas, iniciaremos la prueba, sígueme.

El director guió a Gohan a una habitación donde le entregó seis exámenes diferentes, de Filología, Matemáticas, Física, Historia, Inglés y Química. El chico tardó cerca de media hora en resolver cada examen, los cuales estaban pensados para una hora y media cada uno, lo que le supondría al chico una estadía en la Preparatoria de 9 horas, pero gracias a su enorme intelecto resolvió todos y cada uno de ellos en 3 horas, tiempo que aprovechaba el director para ir revisando los exámenes que iba terminando.

-Vaya, no doy fe a lo que ven mis ojos, exámenes completamente perfectos y sin ninguna preparación explícita… Estoy es increíble – dijo el director con los ojos desorbitados mientras observaba la máxima puntuación en los seis documentos. – En-Enhorabuena, señor Gohan. Está usted inscrito en esta Preparatoria con matrícula de honor por lo que la enseñanza de este año le será completamente gratuita. Esperamos enormes cosas de usted. Ahora, acompáñ…

El director se calló al escuchar voces fuera del aula, se escuchaban fuertes golpes y gritos, pero lo que más llamó la atención y generó el pánico del hombre fue escuchar disparos.

-Oh no, ¿cómo se han atrevido esos delincuentes a entrar en un colegio lleno de niños? – preguntó el profesor horrorizado – Esto es una catástrofe.

Gohan no lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta para enfrentarse a los malvados atracadores. Por suerte, los disparos escuchados habían sido al techo para intimidar a la secretaria Korisawa.

-¡Venga, vieja, danos el dinero de las arcas o acabaremos contigo rápidamente! – gritó el atracador encañonándola con su AK-47.

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor, sea paciente, es complicada meter el dinero en esta bolsa! – se excusó entre lágrimas la señora.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros, malditos! – gritó Gohan - ¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo, malnacidos?!

-¡Cállate, niño! ¡O te callaré yo! – gritó el malhechor disparando hacia el saiyan.

-¡No! ¡Gohan! – gritó el director aún desde dentro del aula.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Gohan cogió todas y cada una de las balas. El malvado atracador y sus compañeros se quedaron de piedra al observar como ese niño de apenas 11 años había detenido las balas sin recibir ninguna herida. Los miembros de la Preparatoria que se encontraban en el lugar quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Ahora van a pagar por esto! – gritó Gohan lanzándose sobre ellos.

Haciendo uso de su increíbles habilidades saiyans, Gohan golpeó con una dura patada la cara del bandido que le había disparado, haciendo que este cayera de bruces al suelo con un sonido sordo. El guerrero se volvió hacia los otros dos delincuentes quienes intentaron defenderse inútilmente con sus armas de fuego, pero eso no pudo evitar que estuvieran lamiendo el piso en cuestión de 3 segundos.

La golpiza fue limpia y rápida, sin ninguna gota de sangre derramada. Los miembros de la Preparatoria no salían de su asombro al haber observado aquella espectacular actuación. Sin duda, ese nuevo miembro del alumnado era un prodigio en todo.

-Es-eso h-ha si-sido… ¡Increíble! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Gohan! ¡Si usted no hubiera estado aquí a saber que habría sido de nuestros alumnos! ¡La Preparatoria Estrella Naranja está en deuda con usted! – exclama al borde de las lágrimas el director mientras sacudía la mano de Gohan con efusividad.

-N-No ha si-sido nada… - contestó Gohan con la típica pose de la familia Son sintiéndose algo ruborizado por la atención que todos les profesaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – dijo una voz algo fría al pie de las escaleras que daban a secretaría.

-Oh, señorita Videl – dijo el director acercándose a la chica – Unos atracadores entraron a la escuela pero este chico nos salvó de ellos. Permítame que se lo presente, él es Son Gohan, nuevo estudiante de la Preparatoria, a partir de ahora, será su compañero de clase.

-Ho-hola, en-encantado. – dijo Gohan nervioso, nunca había tratado con gente de su edad, y muchísimo menos… ¡Con mujeres! La vida lo estaba poniendo en una situación compleja para él.

La joven se demoró un segundo, que se hizo intenso para Gohan, en aceptar su mano. La chica miraba los cuerpos inconscientes de los delincuentes y luego a Gohan. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño pueda hacerles eso a tres sacos de músculo? Finalmente, aceptó la mano del chico.

-Es un placer – dijo con seriedad y sin ninguna amabilidad.

-Gohan, empezarás mañana mismo, ¿te parece bien? – preguntó el director con una sonrisa.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana a las 8 justo aquí, así le llevaré a su clase – le dijo el director mientras se despedía de él para ir a hablar con los policías que estaban llegando al lugar.-

-Supongo… que nos veremos mañana – dijo Gohan a Videl.

-Sí, supongo. – dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para volver a su clase dejando a un Gohan nervioso y afligido por la manera de actuar de la chica.

-Vaya, creo que este no es el protocolo a seguir para hacer amigos…

 **Fin del segundo capítulo.**

 _¡Vaya giro ha dado la historia, del primer capítulo donde Gohan estaba buscando la muerte para irse con Goku al más allá por la culpa, a la entrada en la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja! ¿Qué más deparará este fic? Estate atento para descubrirlo. Un saludo a ShairaAlex por su comentario en el capítulo anterior y hasta la próxima._


	3. Capítulo 3: Clase 1-1

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 _Sí, he vuelto. Ha sido un pronto loco todo esto, estaba revisando archivos de hace unos años, me ha dado la nostalgia y he decidido volver. Era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando, y que casi hago en más de una ocasión, pero me faltó decisión. Aquí estoy de nuevo, con muchas ganas, y nuevas ideas. Pdt: Si mi escritura ha empeorado, se debe a que estoy oxidado._

 **Capítulo 3: Clase 1-1.**

La noche había caído en las Montañas Paoz. La calma y el silencio reinaban en el lugar, solamente alterados por el pequeño ruido del agua de un arroyo cercano. Gohan se encontraba nuevamente en su cama, tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo como la noche anterior. Pero en este momento, su ki y su mente se encontraban en perfecta armonía con el lugar. Las dudas ya no estaban, el dolor ya no estaba, el arrepentimiento ya no estaba… Su corazón estaba en calma.

- _Seré feliz, papá_ – Fue lo último que Gohan pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

La brisa de la madrugada daba leves golpecitos en la ventana del cuarto de Gohan. Se podía escuchar como ese ligero viento peinaba el verde césped de los prados que rodeaban la casita de la familia Son. Unas gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, golpeando ligeramente los cristales y dando un ambiente de completa paz sobre la casa. Gohan se tapó inconscientemente y se giró en la cama.

Su corazón estaba tranquilo.

…

-¡Arriba, Gohan! ¡Vas a llegar tarde en tu primer día! – gritó Chichi mientras agitaba a un Gohan aún dormido.

-Un ratito más… - dijo el chico sin abrir los ojos mientras se agarraba a la almohada.

-¡ARRIBA! – gritó mientras agarraba a Gohan y lo lanzaba fuera de la cama en dirección al baño.

Gohan tardó poco más de 20 minutos en ducharte y vestirse. Según le informó la secretaria Korisawa los alumnos de secundaria debían vestir el uniforme escolar reglamentario. Una chaqueta negra con botones dorados, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos a juego, sumando el uso obligatorio de una cartera negra para llevar todo el material escolar.

-Ay mi Gohan… Que guapo estás… - comentó Chichi limpiándose las lágrimas de una madre orgullosa que ver a su hijo crecer - ¡Espera! Voy por la cámara de fotos.

Después de un reportaje de 30 fotos, 10 vídeos y una videollamada a su abuelo, Gohan salió de su casa con el desayuno en la boca y en dirección a ciudad Satán. El cielo estaba despejado, no quedaba ni rastro de las nubes que dejaron caer la noche anterior una pequeña llovizna. El aire era fresco y el olor a campo inundaba los pulmones del saiyan. Estaba nervioso, sí, lo admitía, iba a ser la primera vez que se iba a enfrentar a una clase entera de alumnos que lo mirarían y lo juzgarían, ¿y si no podía adaptarse? ¿y si se metían con él?

-Ah… Echo de menos estudiar en casa…

El viaje no demoró más de 30 minutos. Gohan aterrizó en una zona de arboleda cercana al colegio, ya casi era la hora y no podía aterrizar como si nada delante de las puertas de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja. Caminó a prisa hasta el colegio por un pequeño parque contiguo a las instalaciones. Al llegar a la entrada no encontró a nadie, quedaban pocos minutos para las 8. Corrió un poco más, pero sin llamar excesivamente la atención de algún curioso por su velocidad, hasta llegar al lugar de quedada con el profesor Toyotaro.

-¡Gohan, ya has llegado! Me alegra verte, hijo – saludó el director al verle llegar.

-Buenos días, señor. Perdón por la tardanza – se disculpó el saiyan.

-No te preocupes, es buena hora. Venga, acompáñame, debes presentarte a tu clase.

El director lo llevó a lo largo de la instalación educativa hasta llegar a la clase 1-1. En el primer curso de la secundaria en la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja había 5 clases diferentes, siendo la 5 la que agrupaba a los alumnos con peores calificaciones y la 1 la que tenía a los más capacitados en las materias enseñadas.

-Espérame aquí, entra cuando te dé la señal – el director Toyotaro abrió la puerta del aula y todos los murmullos que se escuchaban desde fuera, cesaron al instante –. Buenos días, alumnos. Hoy tengo el honor de presentarles a un nuevo alumno… Ha pasado todas las pruebas de ingreso con la máxima puntuación…

- _Pero no les diga eso… Me van a odiar –_ pensó Gohan al escuchar las palabras del director mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien.

-… Además, fue el chico que detuvo ayer a los tres delincuentes que intentaron asaltar nuestra escuela. Entra, chico.

Tras la señal del profesor, Gohan se puso muy firme y comenzó a caminar rumbo al aula. El nerviosismo era patente en él, estaba recto como una estaca. Cuando cruzó el arco de la puerta observó el lugar sin dejar de caminar. Era un aula de tamaño medio, tenía en torno a 30 pupitres individuales, con una mesa del profesor frente a todos ellos con una gran pizarra negra en la pared. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y eso le ponía aún más nervioso. Se paró junto al director y se colocó frente a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Preséntate, por favor.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Son Gohan, he sido transferido a su escuela desde las Montañas Paoz, espero que nos llevemos bien y podamos ser ánimos. Es un placer conocerlos.

-Muy bien, tome ese asiento – dijo el profesor mientras señalaba un pupitre vacío en la segunda fila junto a la ventana.

Gohan podía sentir como los ojos de todos seguían fijos en el mientras llegaba a su pupitre y tomaba asiento. Se escuchaba algún que otro murmullo en el aula que fue amortizado con la llegada del profesor de Física.

Era un hombre de unos 20 años, de unos 1.8 metros de altura, delgado pero se veía que no se cuidaba especialmente y se estaba dejando un poco. Una corta barba sin afeitar y pelo un poco más largo a lo que era normal en los chicos.

-Muy bien, silencio. Vamos a comenzar con la clase. Veamos… ¡Sharpener!

-Presente – Respondió un chico rubio con pelo largo y ligeramente musculoso con una camiseta de tirantes.

-¡Videl!

-Presente.

Gohan se giró para observar a la chica que había sentada a su derecha. Abrió enormemente los ojos al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la chica que había conocido el día de ayer, aquella chica fría y antipática. No sé había dado cuenta que estaba a su lado.

La chica al darse cuenta de la mirada incesante de su compañero, se volteó ligeramente, clavando sus pupilas azules en él. Gohan dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente.

-¡Iresa!

-Presente – Quien respondió fue la chica sentada frente a él, era rubia y llevaba una camiseta verde pistacho, no pudo llegar a verle la cara ya que estaba de espaldas.

-¡Gohan! – El profesor miró de nuevo la lista - ¿Gohan? ¿Quién es Gohan?

-El nuevo, Gohan el perfecto – respondió el chico llamado Sharpener desde su pupitre.

-Silencio, Sharpener. – el profesor buscó a Gohan con la mirada hasta encontrar una cara desconocida – Tú debes ser Gohan.

-Sí, señor.

-Soy el profesor Aru, me encargaré de enseñarte Física. No dudes en buscarme para lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias, señor, un placer.

El profesor Aru siguió pasando lista para después comenzar con la clase.

…

Tras tres horas de incesante clase, por fin llegaron las 11 de la mañana, y con ello el descanso de clases. En cuanto el profesor de Química salió por la puerta, muchos estudiantes se lanzaron sobre el pupitre de Gohan, haciendo que el chico se pusiera extremadamente nervioso.

-Hola, me llamo Takashi.

-Yo soy Kohei.

-Yo soy Tanaka, encantado.

-Encantado – repetía Gohan continuamente cuando cada uno de ellos se presentaba.

-¿Piensas unirte a algún club, Gohan? – preguntó una chica llamada Nozomi.

-Pues no sé cómo funciona todo esto exactamente, hice la primaría desde mi casa y nunca he conocido cómo funcionan los clubes.

-Entonces, alguien debe mostrarte todos los clubes hasta que te decidas a cual unirte – comentó otro chico - ¿Quién se suele encargar de todo esto?

-¿No es el delegado?

-Sí, creo que es el delegado.

-¿Y quién es? – preguntó Gohan interesado en todo lo que estaban hablando sus compañeros.

-Es Videl – respondió el tal Tanaka apartándose para dejar ver a la chica sentada a su derecha quien ignoraba por completo la conversación, o al menos eso pretendía aparentar.

-Oye, Videl, tienes que… - comenzó a decirle Takashi.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé – dijo de mal humor la chica mirando al grupo de chicos para luego dejar su mirada fija en Gohan – Me vas a suponer mucho trabajo, chico nuevo.

-Lo… Lo siento – dijo el saiyan mientras colocaba su mano tras su nuca con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Vamos, Videl! ¡No seas así de antipática siempre! – exclamó una chica rubia saliendo del grupo de gente – ¡Hola, me llamo Iresa, encantada de conocerte, Gohan! ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy atractivo?

Gohan se sonrojó a más no poder al escuchar esas palabras – ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar.

-Vaya, Iresa, ya estás incomodando al cerebrito, de verdad que no puedes parar de ser así – dijo con fanfarronería el chico de pelo largo, Sharpener. – Hola, soy Sharpener, del club de beisbol. ¿Has jugado alguna vez? ¿O estabas demasiado concentrado en hacer tus tareas?

-Pues solo conozco las reglas… - la gota de sudor en la sien de Gohan cada vez era mayor, ¿quién era ese payaso?

-Me lo imaginaba, bueno, te lo dejo a ti, Videl. Enséñale todo lo que tiene que saber de este colegio, supongo que le interesará el club de lectura o el de… no sé… ¿Ajedrez? – soltó una sonora carcajada y salió por la puerta del aula.

-Nos vemos a las 14:30 cuando acaben las clases, seré rápida, no tengo tiempo que perder – dijo Videl sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

…

El tiempo pasó deprisa, más deprisa de lo que al joven saiyan le hubiera gustado. No le apetecía nada tener que pasar tiempo paseando por la escuela con esa chica tan antipática y desagradable, pero era uno más de esos protocolos que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso deben cumplir.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Gohan una vez recogió todas sus cosas.

-Sí.

Caminaron por el colegio durante varios minutos. Le mostró el club de Biología, el de Química, el de arco, fútbol, tenis, baloncesto y todo tipo de deportes. Gohan no sintió mínima atracción por ninguno de ellos, no le gustaban los deportes de balón ni nada relacionado.

-¿No te interesa ninguno? – preguntó algo agitada la chica.

-Lo siento, pero por ahora no. ¿Qué queda?

-Queda el club de beisbol y mi club.

Pensó en el club de beisbol y en ese chico odioso, Sharpener. Ya veía complicado tener que tratar con él en clase, como para tener que aguantar sus desplantes también en el club.

-Creo que paso del beisbol, ¿en qué club estás tú?

-En el de artes marciales.

-¿Hay un club de eso?

-Sí, pero no creo que un debilucho como tú pueda… - Videl recordó la escena del día anterior con los tres atracadores y dejó la frase a medias– Es este.

La chica abrió la puerta de un aula donde había un saco de boxeo, varias máquinas de gimnasio, pesas y otros utensilios para practicar la fuerza, y un tatami.

-¿No hay nadie? – preguntó Gohan confuso.

-No, yo soy el único miembro del club. Porque para entrar a este club, hay que pasar una prueba fundamental.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Vencerme a mí.

 **Fin del tercer episodio.**


End file.
